cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xoin
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Avalon Your edit saying that I "broke a shitload of links for a little roleplay" is bullshit, given I fixed all of those links. There was no reason for undoing all that. Furthermore, moving a page to "Deleted it" does not delete it, you have to get an administrator to delete it for you. I'll leave it the way you've got it, with the multiple pages box, but if you continue this vendetta against my edits, as well as incorrectly creating pages saying your "deleting" stuff, I will report you to an administrator. Michael von Preußen :And why in Admin's name have you moved the page Avalon in the first place? If you think of a name you just can't move the other articles around. If i create a plane that is called the New Pacific Order I can't just move there page :Maybe it's just getting to angry to fast but you seem to have a habit of moving articles that have no point to be moved. Xoin ::First of all, I didn't create the other article. I was just making the wiki accomodate it. Granted, your method seems to work fine, too, but before you start trying to delete articles on your own, ask for someone else's help. Also, with regards to NPO's page, I think you'll find that more people frequent the NPO page than frequent Avalon's page. A lot of people (myself being one of them) do track Arrnea's RPs, and that is why I moved it. Anyway, since your edit worked, I'll leave it all as-is. Michael von Preußen good alliance pages Heya xoin, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:18,9/11/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)